


【苏露中】蝴蝶梦（大纲·上）

by Adada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adada/pseuds/Adada
Summary: 看完《安娜卡列尼娜》的反思，婚姻寓言，对亲密关系的解读。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	【苏露中】蝴蝶梦（大纲·上）

1860年中俄《北京条约》签订后，沙俄为了进一步控制清政府，在英国外相亚瑟•柯克兰的撮合下与清廷朝臣联姻。官二代老王顶替妹妹出嫁，与俄国外交大臣伊利亚•布拉金斯基公爵结为连理。新婚初始王耀和伊利亚相敬如宾，几个月后儿子维克多（改个名，这个听着顺一点）的出生才为两人建立了感情基础。正当他们感情升温时，伊利亚的同胞弟弟伊万•布拉金斯基因一首反动诗歌被从国外召回彼得堡接受调查，伊利亚为保护弟弟动用手段和人脉把这件事压了下来，使他免于流放之灾。不久后伊万继承了大部分的家族产业前往莫斯科管理经营，并在乡下定居了下来。

继承了爵位的伊利亚凭借出众的外交才能和谋略在彼得堡朝廷风生水起，左右着俄国和整个欧洲的政治格局，然而正值伊利亚官场得意时，王耀却逐渐厌倦了彼得堡虚伪世故的上流社会。一次莫斯科的舞会上，王耀和伊万在关于东方的谈话中加深了对彼此的了解，之前两人见面萌生出的好感渐渐转变为惺惺相惜之情：王耀天性质朴纯真，不喜欢浮华空虚的名利场；伊万真诚善良，热爱自然和农业，反对冷血残酷的沙俄专制。一曲舞跳完，王耀察觉到两人感情正在朝危险的方向发展，于是提前离开舞会乘火车回彼得堡。火车停车补给时，王耀出来透气，却在站台上遇见了坐同一班火车追来告白的伊万。他请求伊万看在伊利亚和自己的份上终止这段错误的感情，伊万却指出王耀并不爱伊利亚。王耀眸光一闪，冷冷地说，我爱不爱他并不重要，重要的是他是我的丈夫。露子一听心也凉了，为了哥哥他放弃了这段感情。汽笛响起，伊万目送王耀上车，火车向彼得堡飞驰而去，随后他自己乘上了相反方向的列车回到莫斯科。然而他们不知道的是，站台上的这些场景全都被陪同王耀的，伊利亚的同僚，法国公使弗朗西斯看得一清二楚。

回到彼得堡，法叔自然是向伊利亚传达了一路上的大事小事。苏总听后丝毫不慌，晚上回到家里温柔又强势地要了老王，事后还给老王讲了一些中国的情况，告诉他沙皇正在调停欧洲各国与清政府的利益纠纷，让他不用担心娘家的事情。聪明的老王马上get了苏总的意思：如果我们的婚姻出了问题，俄中关系也会遭殃，到那时中国就不知道会怎样了。王耀什么也没有回应，只是亲吻了一下伊利亚，说今天回家看到儿子出了麻疹，要请医生。这件事以后他就把与有关的伊万记忆锁在了内心最深处，将自己全部的感情给了丈夫和儿子。

冬去春来，彼得堡枯败糜烂的社交场一天天吸蚀着王耀身上的生机与活力。王耀本来表现出了同伊利亚一样的外交才能，他自己也更喜欢和丈夫工作圈子里的人相处，但是伊利亚不希望他听到有关中国的消息，同时也担心他被政敌利用，于是便限制了王耀和自己同事的来往，并把他介绍给了贵族自治委员会这种主管国家内务的机构，在这些圈子里隐瞒自己真实性别的王耀和女性一样无法参与实践活动，只能在晚会和谈话中消耗生命。每次宫廷舞会，去剧院看戏等重大场合王耀都要陪伊利亚一起出席，面对上流社会所有的眼睛，面对他们对异族人的挑剔与苛责：有时王耀表现得活跃一点，就有人说他想抢丈夫的风头，若是安静一些，又有人说他冷若冰霜，不好相处。伊利亚位高权重，整天工作和交际忙得脚不沾地，可爱的儿子虽然可以给王耀带来慰藉，但却无法排遣他内心的苦闷和烦恼，再加上缺乏体育锻炼，王耀逐渐自我封闭，身体也越来越虚弱，在巨大的精神压力下他出现了抑郁的症状。

有一次王耀和伊利亚去参加法叔家的茶会，法叔带着一干人参观家里按中式风格装修的最新潮的会客室，于是大家谈起远东，一边讨论东方问题一边暧昧地幻想着远东神秘的古国：秀丽的风景，古老的习俗，昏聩的暴君，奇诡的历险，缠绵的艳遇，妩媚的东方女郎……这些西方人的刻板印象让王耀觉得十分不适和困惑。大波波和法叔友好地请老王给大家讲讲中国有意思的事情，但是每次老王讲到实际的，与西方人想象不一样的中国的时候，大家就嘻嘻哈哈地不以为然，老王终于感到虽然在欧洲人们都在讨论东方问题，都想去认识东方，但是自己这个东方人却是他们眼中最不重要，最不需要考虑的东方元素。与其说西方幻想出了一个绮丽神秘的东方，还不如说西方根据自己的政治和意识形态需要，人为地构建了一个供他们自我欣赏的东方。气氛活跃的茶会此刻对王耀来说就像一座空城，他突然想起了上次和伊万跳舞时的对话，伊万说自己虽然游历过中国和日本，但还是不太能靠理性和逻辑去理解一些东方的文化，但是他不怀疑它们的合理性。王耀问既然不理解那怎么还会认为是合理的呢？伊万反问那你理解俄罗斯吗？老王说不理解，于是露子说，理性无法理解俄罗斯，用普通的尺子不能丈量她，俄罗斯有她特殊的性格，你只能相信我们的俄罗斯。当时老王以为露子是想说东方也像俄罗斯一样有自己的特殊性，我们只能去相信它，但是现在他才明白露子说这句话是因为他已经像认识自己的祖国一样认识到了一个真实的东方，并且相信和接受了这个东方真实的样子，想到这里王耀觉得又温暖又忧伤，因为伊万是这里唯一一个抛开了傲慢和成见，平等地看待自己，理解并认同自己全部灵魂和文化背景的人。接下来的谈话王耀都不在状态，晚餐后他身体不适想在家休息，伊利亚却说晚上要在剧院接见一位普鲁士亲王，王耀只好又换了衣服强打精神陪丈夫去剧院，然而为事业献身的苏总并没有发现自己的易感期到了。

歌剧开幕后伊利亚突然感到浑身燥热欲火难耐，王耀被他的信息素撩得也有点难受。伊利亚本来想回家解决，但他已经和亲王打过照面，等会儿不见影响会非常恶劣，而且在俄罗斯看剧有一个不成文的规定，表演一旦开始就不能离开座位，否则会影响其他人观看和演员发挥，所以只能在包厢里解决。王耀遣散了侍从，正襟危坐忍着羞耻心为伊利亚手淫，然而并没有什么用，无奈，王耀只好借着包厢的掩护悄悄蹲下身，当着几千人的面趴在丈夫腿间给他口出来（所幸观众都在认真看剧，没有人注意到他们两个）。伊利亚舒爽得喘气，他微微低头注视着温顺可人的妻子，满怀爱意地抚摸着他的头发和后颈，唱段到高潮时按着王耀脑袋一个深喉全射进了嘴里。潮水般的掌声响起淹没了王耀被精液呛到的咳嗽声。伊利亚愧疚扶起王耀，在谢幕亮灯之前替自己和王耀整理好仪容。中场休息接见亲王后苏总赶紧叫车回家，马车门一关就啃起兔儿脑壳（接吻的意思），回到家抱着老王直奔卧房是颠暖倒凤不知天地为何物。大战三 ~~百~~ 回合后王耀终于累得一头倒下再也叫不醒，然而这一夜他睡得并不踏实，他梦见自己变成了一个布娃娃，任由一群小孩摆弄而无力反抗，还被人拿棍子一顿戳，阵阵钝痛传进脑海，王耀强撑开双眼一看，原来是意犹未尽的苏总正把他按在床上反复摩擦。伊利亚见王耀一副不明状况的样子就想逗逗他，坏笑着说不好意思吵到你啦，没事我轻一点你继续睡。王耀一听又气又困又累又委屈，终于忍不住哭了出来。伊利亚吓了一跳，连忙退出来，柔声细语地问是不是把他弄疼了，还为剧院的事情向他道歉。王耀想起剧院和茶会的事更觉得难过，他多想告诉丈夫自己是多么孤独和愁闷，告诉他自己不喜欢这样的生活，但是看到伊利亚满脸的关切和自责，这些话就像石头一样堵在了胸口。最后王耀檫干眼泪，平静的对伊利亚说自己只是太累了，希望能休息一段时间。伊利亚亲亲王耀，表示其实自己这段时间工作也很累，所以安排好了七八月份去伊万的亚斯纳亚庄园度过夏季假期，王耀觉得奇怪，但是也不好问什么。伊利亚又问王耀为什么这段时间一直都是闷闷不乐的。老王凝视着看起来整天忙工作，实际上一直暗暗关心着自己的苏总，还是选择不说出自己的真实感受而让丈夫苦恼，他钻进伊利亚怀里，说自己总是很寂寞，希望伊利亚能多陪陪自己。苏总听了这话自然是感动加激动，掀翻老王又要了一遍。两人休息一夜，在家里酿酿酱酱地度过了易感期。

苏总这边美人在怀，露子那边却一人饮酒醉。告白被拒后，伊万失魂落魄地返回了乡下庄园。他自小痛失双亲，少年时代跟随叔叔周游亚欧各国的经历使他热爱自由，思想开放，俄罗斯的上流社会让伊万感到压抑无趣，第一次见到王耀就被他身上蓬勃的生命力所惊艳，灰暗人群中的王耀于他而言是一抹明媚的亮色，但同时也是可望而不可及的禁忌，被现实打击的伊万决定忘记王耀。彼时适逢俄国农奴制改革，沙皇颁布了允许农奴赎身的法令，思想进步的伊万便解除了自己财产五分之一的农奴的依附关系，转而使用雇农。他亲自管理自己的地产林产，和农民们一起在田间劳作，创办为农民服务的医院和学校，把全部精力投入了对农奴制和雇佣制两种生产方式的对比研究中。七月初，伊万在邻村劳动时偶然借宿在一户农家，这个家庭在生活中简单温馨的氛围给伊万留下了深刻印象，渴望亲情的伊万决定回归传统，组建自己的家庭，即使他和妻子之间可能并不会有爱情。清晨，睡在干草垛里的伊万被一阵铃铛声唤醒，他爬起来漫不经心地望着由远及近的马车，车窗边是一个困倦的黑色小脑袋。马车驶过身边的瞬间伊万认出了那双黑眼睛，那一刻他发现自己并没有忘记王耀，他对他的感情没有随时间消散，反而越来越深厚。中午时管家顾士玛跑来说庄园里来客人了，伊万这才知道王耀和伊利亚就是来找他的，他自己因为在外村劳动而没有看到伊利亚的信件。回到庄园伊万热情地款待了哥嫂，虽然三个人都有些微妙的心理活动，但相处了一会儿也都放松下来了。苏总表示想和弟弟睡得近一点，好一起喝酒，于是单纯的露子给他们安排了自己卧室隔壁的房间，结果晚上喝完酒就听见隔壁大床一顿叮咣乱响还有隐忍的呻吟，露子这才明白伊利亚已经知道了他和王耀之间的事，用这种方法暗示自己不要对老王抱有非分之想。

第二天，伊万带着伊利亚和王耀参观布拉金斯基家的产业，还给他们介绍了自己进行的改革，列举了雇农制的一系列优点，伊利亚听后却表示在俄国现有的生产水平下雇农制未必比农奴制更有效率（这话一腔热血的伊万当然是听不进去的啦）。下午三人在林地里察看树木生长情况，夏至时分，林间空地一片萋萋芳草，色彩鲜艳的蝴蝶在野花丛中翩翩飞舞，三人正醉心于自然美景时王耀乘兴讲起了一个关于蝴蝶的故事：中国有一位名叫庄周的古人做梦梦见自己变成了一只蝴蝶，悠然自在地飞舞着简直忘记了自己是人，他醒来后发现自己还是个人，就这样开始惊疑不定：我到底是只蝴蝶还是个人呢？如果我是一只蝴蝶，那么现在我是不是也是在一个自己变成了人的梦中呢？王耀的小故事引起了两兄弟的思考，伊利亚认为在这个故事的现实中庄周和蝴蝶都是存在的，他们重合于蝴蝶翩然飞舞的梦境，而庄周的这个梦境同时也是蝴蝶的现实。伊万则认为庄周的梦中有蝴蝶，蝴蝶的梦中有庄周，化人化蝶的梦境存在，但现实中并没有蝴蝶和庄周。王耀听完两人的见解默然不语，似有所悟。三人继续游玩，天黑前回到了庄园。

客来莫说人间世，且共山林夏日长。伊万、王耀、伊利亚三人开始在亚斯纳亚庄园享受起美好的假期，他整天们骑马、打猎、采蘑菇、捕鸟、捡浆果、登高，沉溺在大自然的安宁平静中，王耀在这种环境下也渐渐的恢复了活力。有时伊万要在田里割草，王耀就帮他把割下来的草扒成一堆，伊利亚就在田边树荫下一边看书一边暗中观察。他敏锐地觉察到王耀在心灵上与伊万更加亲近，也看出了他们之间无言的感情，不祥的预感浮上心头，直觉告诉伊利亚如果放任王耀和伊万接近那么他们三个人最后都可能悲剧收场。不过好在这时假期已经接近尾声，他们很快就可以回彼得堡了。

返程的那一天，伊万，管家顾士玛还有两兄弟的奶娘阿加菲娅送伊利亚一家到火车站，在站台上告别时王耀为了表示对主人殷勤招待的感谢挨个亲吻了管家，兄弟俩的奶妈和伊万的脸颊。伊利亚却觉得王耀为了亲伊万故意三个人都亲（当时社会不允许主仆行亲吻礼，但是王耀没有把管家和奶妈当仆人看），他醋意大发，一路上冷着脸，王耀几次跟他说话都不搭理，还阴阳怪气地说结婚以来第一次看到王耀这么开心。觉得莫名其妙的王耀也不惯着他，说是吗我以前也有很开心的时候，但你那时可能太忙了没注意到。无言以怼的伊利亚怄了一会儿气，回头想想还是自己不够大度，王耀想了一会儿明白伊利亚是在吃醋，偷瞄一眼高冷中透着一丝委屈的伊利亚，也后悔自己话说得有点重了。两人都觉得自己有错，但又磨不开面子道歉。一回到彼得堡家里伊利亚就借工作之名进了书房，没有和老王一起吃午饭。下午的时候他想去看看儿子，但是在育儿室门外听见了王耀的声音，就纠结着要不要进去，刚好这个时候维克多哭闹起来要爸爸，伊利亚没有再想就立马进去了。王耀见伊利亚突然进来，便猜到他刚刚一直在门口，看着破涕为笑的维克多和把儿子亲亲抱抱举高高的伊利亚，王耀还是在心里原谅了他。

晚上洗完澡，王耀只套着一件浴袍就进了书房，他磨磨蹭蹭地拱到伊利亚身边 ，说自己好像到发情期了，让伊利亚帮帮他。苏总虽然心里狂喜，但面上还是稳如老狗，头也不抬地继续写文件问帮你什么。老王一看，想小熊崽子，给你脸了是不是。于是就捏着苏总下巴把他的脸抬起来吻了上去，自己撩开浴袍坐上苏总大腿，边索吻边解他衣服扣子。苏总一看这还能忍？于是一转攻势，三两下给老王扩张完，按着他的腰就做了起来，还一边蛮狠地冲撞一边奶凶奶凶地对老王说以后不准和别人眉来眼去。老王知道他指的是伊万，心说你幼不幼稚就亲一下至于吗。苏总见老王没答应，以为他在想伊万，就闯进生殖腔狠狠顶宫口，非要王耀答应自己以后不和别人眉来眼去。老王拿智商降为小孩的苏总没办法，只好答应他。伊利亚得到了满意的答复，又抽插一会儿，和王耀一起高潮了。这次矛盾两人虽然和好，但是伊利亚并没有问清楚王耀对伊万的态度，始终怀疑着王耀对自己的感情，王耀也没有意识到伊利亚的不安和他病态占有欲的根源所在。从这里开始两人的婚姻就出现了裂缝，埋下了悲剧收场的种子。

夏季假期一结束，布拉金斯基一家又回到了以往的生活轨道上，伊利亚继续在诡谲的宫廷里翻云覆雨，王耀也仍然在名利场上空耗自己的生命。十一月末，贵族自治委员会要举办温室花展，王耀受到委员会的邀请帮助其安排展会。会展当天伊利亚因为工作没法陪妻子，所以王耀只能一个人去同那些他不曾结识过的各省贵族和地主们相处。正当王耀一个人在热闹的展会上落落寡欢时，他遇见了来选花种的伊万。伊万高兴地想行贴面礼，但是王耀却不着痕迹地躲开，只是笑着握握他的手。露子见老王有意疏远，就奇怪怎么上回告别的时候还亲亲，这会儿连贴个脸都不行了。寒暄过后两人一起看花，伊万如数家珍地给王耀讲各种花的知识，还给他介绍遇到的熟人，通过伊万王耀认识了外省几位开朗有趣的地主老爷，他们口中新奇的见闻让王耀觉得十分有趣，伊万和朋友们友好地邀请王耀参加地方贵族自治委员会的晚宴，王耀本来也想加入这个有趣的新圈子，但是又想到自己结交外省势力可能会对在宫廷供职的伊利亚有不好的影响，就谢绝了。下午花展结束时天上飘下了雪花，天色也暗了下来，伊万见王耀一个人回家不免有些担心，于是提出送他回家。两人漫步在涅瓦河畔，遥望着雪中灯火辉煌的彼得堡，都感受到了这座繁华城市中无边无际的孤独。王耀问伊万接下来在生活上有什么打算，伊万笑笑，说自己现在生活顺遂事业有成，只缺一位完美的伴侣，这次冬季社交季来彼得堡就是想选一位淑女做自己的妻子。王耀内心苦涩，但还是笑着打趣说彼得堡美人如云，伊万可要擦亮眼睛了。伊万没有回答，两人一路无言地走回家，在门口道过别，正要进门时王耀听到伊万叫自己的名字，他蓦然回首，只见伊万立于雪幕中孤寂寥落的身影也远远遥望着自己。王耀心念一动，走到伊万跟前，柔声问怎么了。伊万只是摇摇头，沉默一会儿后他脱掉手套，取下自己食指上的戒指，小心而认真地把它戴在了王耀左手的无名指上，解释说这枚戒指是母亲去世前留给伊利亚的，后来伊利亚又在自己即将离开俄罗斯时将它转增给了自己，现在自己也要离开了，就送给王耀，也算是物归原主了。听完这些往事，王耀心底泛起涟漪，他摩挲着镶嵌在戒指中央的紫水晶，又看看伊万，说这颗水晶很像你和伊利亚的眼睛。伊万见他收下戒指，于是缓缓鞠了一躬，离开了这里。回到屋里，王耀打算等伊利亚回来了就把戒指交给他，但转念一想又怕伊利亚误会，就把戒指藏在了自己放私密物品的地方，以后再向他坦白这件事。

另一边，消息灵通的伊利亚也从大波波那里得知了冬季社交季伊万来彼得堡的事，有几次在他自己和王耀还在宴会上遇到了伊万。两兄弟表面上兄友弟恭，但实际上伊利亚对伊万已经非常不满，甚至开始怀疑伊万来彼得堡就是为了接近王耀。而王耀这边，尽管他为了照顾伊利亚的情绪已经表现得非常克制，但有时还是会在不经意间流露出对伊万的关心和在意。三人间微妙的气氛引起了社交界的猜测和议论，夏天在亚斯纳亚庄园生出的不详预感又笼罩在伊利亚心头，他对王耀越来越患得患失，常常让法叔和大波波监视王耀的一举一动，亲自查看王耀的私人信件，限制他的社交活动。彼时正逢普奥战争欧洲局势最紧张的阶段，伊利亚身为外交大臣，每天要和内阁大臣开会商讨对外政策，收看驻外大使的报告，还要参加各种社交活动考察国内贵族的意愿，实在无力顾及家庭和陪伴妻子。就这样，在伊利亚强势控制之下的王耀几乎丧失了与外界接触的机会，他无法了解圈子以外的新鲜事物，在极端压抑和封闭的环境下出现了厌食、失眠的抑郁症状，直到一次宴会王耀突然晕倒在地伊利亚才意识到问题的严重性，他请假陪伴了王耀一个星期，但即使是这样也没有放松对王耀的管控。

伊万那头，来彼得堡两个月后，他相中了一位条件合适的大家闺秀准备订婚。订婚前夜伊万和大波波谈起普奥战争，伊万随口问起伊利亚近况怎么样，大波波就说伊利亚很好，但是公爵夫人好像身体出了很大问题。伊万忙问怎么回事，大波波说自己也不清楚，只在宴会上看到王耀突然晕倒，又说伊利亚也很担心王耀，还专门请了假陪他。伊万听后顿时心乱如麻，晚上睡觉时一直想着王耀怎么样了，他失眠一夜，终于发现自己无论如何也无法抹去心底对王耀的爱慕。第二天，伊万取消了订婚，而后收拾起行李，准备启程返回亚斯纳亚庄园。出发当天，他来到伊利亚家门口，向门房打听起公爵夫人的情况，从其口中确定王耀身体无恙后便去火车站坐车离开了彼得堡。

晚上苏总回家后自然也得知了露子来访的事，他感到露子贼心不死，就打算加强对王耀的“保护”。自从患上抑郁症后王耀每晚都被失眠折磨，身体也越来越羸弱，这天晚上，伊利亚在王耀睡前喝的柠檬水里加入了有镇静功效的曼陀罗花汁，没有设防的王耀喝下水后很快就有了睡意，半梦半醒之际他听见伊利亚说最近俄国有民粹党在各地制造恐怖袭击，安全起见我不在的时候你就乖乖待在家里，不要出门了。脑子此时并不清醒的王耀也没有怀疑，应答一声就在伊利亚的安抚下沉入了梦乡，伊利亚靠在枕头上，低头看着在自己掌控下乖顺得像只小兔子的王耀， ~~笑容逐渐变态~~ 终于感到安心了一些。王耀是否会安于自己为他建筑的这座围城？是不是只要把他捆绑在身边他就永远不会离开自己？自己对王耀的求索又是否越来越无法饕足？这些问题像幽灵一样徘徊在伊利亚的脑海里，他把脑袋埋进王耀颈窝，眷恋地呼吸着王耀身上融合了自己气味的清甜香气，为了避免像上次一样吵醒王耀，伊利亚只是脱下王耀穿在身上的睡衣，趴在他身体上方，一边轻柔地亲吻王耀一边用他的睡衣自慰。这晚王耀黑甜一觉，并未察觉自己身边发生的事情。

第二天早晨王耀照例出门散步，但却被管家拦在了门厅，管家表示是伊利亚吩咐不许夫人单独出门，王耀想起昨晚伊利亚的话，虽然心里疑惑，但还是听话地接受了。这样以来他就只能白天禁足在家，晚上出门陪丈夫去宴会或剧院社交。送冬节后的一次晚会上，王耀偶遇了一位看花展时经由伊万介绍认识的莫斯科地主，他高兴地和这位健谈的老人聊起今年的作物和收成，乡下的趣事，地方自治委员会的选举等等，老人提起伊万，说伊万回莫斯科后被推选为省首席贵族。很久没有和人聊得如此酣畅投入的王耀正沉浸在亢奋的情绪里，他没有注意到身旁伊利亚的反应，直接问了起关于伊万的事情。结果伊利亚一下子就来气了，伊万，伊万，又是伊万！他冷着脸打断王耀和地主的谈话，不由分说就把王耀拽回家。王耀知道自己又惹伊利亚不高兴，加上被他吓到了，就没敢说话，心想打一下骂一下算了，毕竟自己不对，等过两天他气消了就没事了。回家一进卧室伊利亚就把王耀重重地摔在床上，边解衣服边说真不知道伊万给你下了什么药，整天对他心心念念的，恨不得一天提他八百次。我平时为你做的事，你一件也看不到，我这个丈夫做得真失败，来，你告诉我他是怎么对你做的。说着就要扒王耀的衣服。老王听到这些侮辱性的话语又气又伤心，终于忍无可忍，说那我平时为你做的事你又看到了吗，我处处为你着想，什么事都听你的，我的精力感情和自由都交给你了，你还想要什么？气昏头的伊利亚根本听不进王耀的话，只顾自己发泄情绪，他没有做一点扩张就插进王耀的生殖腔，撕裂了甬道里的肌肉组织。王耀疼得没有一点兴致，伊利亚摸到他疲软的下体，更觉得上火，拽着王耀头发说你怎么回事，不是被伊万上就硬不起来吗？老王疼得直抽气，但此时身体上的疼痛不及他心里疼痛的千分之一。自尊心使王耀不愿意这个时候在伊利亚面前露出自己的软弱，他生生憋住快要溢出眼眶的泪水，硬扛下了这场风暴，伊利亚看到他这样子简直火上浇油，狠狠捣弄几下，故意在王耀高潮时抽出性器，射在他身体上，然后丢下痛苦不堪的王耀，自己回去参加宴会。 

这次事件后两人的关系直线下降，心灰意冷的王耀不愿再和丈夫接触，得不到回应的伊利亚更是无意向妻子道歉，表面上王耀和伊利亚还维持着夫妻的情分，但实际上已经形同陌路，心底对彼此的感情如断井残垣般摇摇欲坠。冷战一个月下来伊利亚首先沉不住气，他在家里举办了一场宴会，宴席上亚瑟谈起omega平权的问题，法叔和大波波便把话题转移到婚姻和家庭问题上，大家谈起时下兴起的出轨离婚等社会问题，话语间含沙射影地谴责王耀和伊万的不正当关系，整场宴席都变成了对他的批斗会。王耀注视着坐在对面隔岸观火的伊利亚，明白客人说的这些话都是由他授意的，他如坠冰窟，但仍然从容谈笑不露一丝破绽。跳舞时王耀主动邀请丈夫跳一支华尔兹，伊利亚欣然接受。两人紧紧相拥着旋转在舞池中，舞曲行至低缓处王耀抬起头直视着伊利亚的眼睛，语气坚定地说伊万和我之间什么都没有发生，我从未背叛过你。伊利亚听后温柔一笑，低头靠到王耀耳边说我知道，亲爱的，我这样做是为了让你明白，背叛我会有什么后果。伊利亚低沉声线中隐藏着的不顾一切的疯狂让王耀不寒而栗，自己一次一次的让步和妥协并没有换来理解与尊重，反而更加激发了他骨子里的贪婪和侵略，就算下次把灵魂交出来伊利亚也未必会就此满足。一舞曲毕，围观的吃瓜群众纷纷鼓掌，不堪忍受的王耀甩手就走，他只身一人来到露台，此时雪霁天明，一轮孤月高悬于长空。王耀呼出一口白雾，两行清泪滚落而下，背离故土多年，父母弟妹此刻是否也正对着这轮明月思念自己，自己委身于人心力交瘁又是否换得万里家国一时安然无恙，若时光倒退，当初不曾走出这一步，自己又会是怎样光景？是否会如现在这般无可奈何？眼前灯火明灭扑朔，王耀定睛一看，原来是一只小蝴蝶正自面前飞过。白雪茫茫中怎么会有蝴蝶？王耀正觉得奇怪，那蝴蝶却绕过松树消失不见了。这一切究竟是梦境还是现实？身后的声响打断了王耀的疑虑，回头一看原来是仆人送来了伊利亚的毛皮大衣，还转告公爵的话说夜里寒冷，让他不要在屋外待太长时间，王耀披上大衣，沉默了半晌后吩咐仆人把自己这个月睡客房的寝具移回伊利亚的卧室。仆人走后他怅然若失地在露台上一直呆坐到深夜，回到室内时晚宴早已结束，伊利亚也熄灯睡了。王耀换下礼服，摸黑钻进被窝，他在雪地里呆了一晚上，被寒气冻得麻木无感的身体这会儿恢复了知觉，冷得瑟瑟发抖。王耀暗自叫苦，却突然感到腰上一股力道，接着冰凉的身体就贴上了一个温暖的怀抱。上次行房的惨痛经历还记忆犹新，王耀生怕伊利亚又要折磨自己，便挣扎起来。伊利亚见他想跑，马上就说别动，再动我可不敢保证接下来会发生什么。这句对天下所有受都有用的话马上生效了，他立马安静下来。伊利亚见王耀还在发抖，料定他脚上受了寒，就把自己暖和的脚底板贴在王耀冰凉的脚上，暖了半天才让王耀缓过来。两人这一夜无话，相拥着沉入了睡眠。

总之这次矛盾又被苏总成功缓和了，但是两人的感情还是退回了新婚时那种井水不犯河水的样子，经由此事老王也意识到自己不能再无止境地让步了，毕竟如果哪天又惹到伊利亚，也不知道他会对自己干出什么事。王耀考虑一下，认为有必要恢复和娘家的联系，这样等将来退无可退的时候可以得到清政府的外交援助，自己有一条后路，也能让伊利亚无从胁迫自己。彼时清朝还未向俄国派出使臣，王耀只能给上一任沙俄驻清特命全权公使写信（这个人护送了老王和亲且与王家交好），请求帮忙递交家书，然而老王不知道的是，苏总一直都在监视着他的私人通信。苏总那边当然是一看信就知道老王想搞什么事情，他把信件拦截下来，蒙在鼓里的老王等不到回信又给自己结识的其他几位权贵写了信，当然这些信件无一例外都落入了苏总的机密夹。

写了那么多却一封回信都没有收到，王耀开始觉得不对了，他知道伊利亚一直在监视自己的行动，就想会不会是这些人和伊利亚通过气了。于是一天晚上老王来到书房直接跟苏总说自己过来这么多年也不知道家里怎么样了，就写了一封问候家人的信，想请他帮忙寄一下。苏总见他现在来跟自己说起这事，猜到老王已经在怀疑自己，他思量片刻，觉得是时候把话说开了，就打开书桌抽屉拿出一个小盒子，问这是怎么来的。不明所以的老王打开一看，原来是伊万送的戒指，这枚戒指自己一直放在私密的地方，现在却到了伊利亚手里，再联想到一直都没有收到回信，王耀不经觉得细思恐极，一股恶寒袭上脊背。伊利亚见到他的反应也不藏着掖着了，站起来踱到王耀身后说你要联系你娘家，可以，但是你为什么首先不知会丈夫反而找外人帮忙，而且现在你连自己作为妻子的责任都不能履行，背着我和其他人勾勾搭搭，还想把你们王家和清政府搬出来当外援，你这样子我怎么放心让你联系家人，还是等以后表现好了再说吧。王耀克制着心里的厌恶和愤怒，冷冷地说伊万送这枚戒指的时候只是想给我留个作朋友的纪念，并没有其他意思。他知道伊利亚肯定不会听，没等他回应又说我自认为已经很好地履行了做妻子的责任，请问你对我还有什么要求？伊利亚一听后面这句话就冒火了，说我对你有什么要求？我的要求只有一个，那就是你要完完全全属于我一个人！你的所有要给我和我们的家庭！王耀忍无可忍，也激动起来，说我要怎样才能全部属于你？让你不光侵犯我的身体，还侵犯我的精神和隐私吗？是不是我除了你再也不看其他人再也不和其他人说话，除了你再也不想其它事我才能全部属于你？两个人就这样吵开了，苏总表示自己查看妻子的信件了解他的活动本来就是很正常的，况且老王搞婚外恋更该管紧点，老王则表示苏总跟个神经病似的自己和别人稍微亲近点就说自己搞婚外恋，两人你来我往（具体场景你们自己想像吧，不想写了），最后苏总吵不过伶牙俐齿的老王就推搡了他一把，老王重心不稳跌倒在地，脑袋撞到了桌腿上。伊利亚惊觉自己失手伤人，但是现在去扶王耀就相当于认错，而且当时他还在气头上，就没有施以援手而是等他向自己求助，老王撞得两眼昏花，见苏总这个时候了也不愿来帮一下自己，也彻底心灰意冷。眼看闹大了的仆人们进来扶起王耀，带他离开了书房，留下又恼又恨的苏总一个人。明明是王耀不对他却装得像个受害者似的，不管怎么去爱他怎么去亲近他，他都不愿意对自己敞开心扉，都不愿回应自己，就像刚才，明明服个软就可以解决问题了，他都还是不愿意开口。自己跟他一起生活了几年，他却处处想着伊万，吵架都要护着他。伊利亚越想越激恼，他一拳砸向桌子，五指关节上的阵痛却沿着神经传到心脏。有管家在伊利亚现下也就无心关心王耀，他到育儿室看了儿子，然后跑到法叔家小住了几天静心。

这样一来伊利亚和王耀就算公开撕破脸了，王耀不再陪同丈夫出席社交场合，伊利亚也不再关心妻子的生活起居（但仍在监视），两人勉强维持着名存实亡的婚姻，当然老王也多次跟苏总提起离婚，苏总却表示离婚是不可能的这辈子都不可能的。八月初，伊利亚要到奥地利出差四个月，临走前他吩咐管家不允许夫人在这段时间内离家出门，这相当于禁足王耀四个月时间，已经被变相软禁了快一年的王耀再也受不了了，压迫到了极点往往就会产生反作用，他不顾一切地想离开这座牢笼，即使是顶着抛弃丈夫和孩子的罪名。一天半夜，王耀敲晕了给自己送水的仆人，拿上他的钥匙逃出了住宅，他大半年没有交际新朋友，几个屈指可数的熟人又全都是伊利亚的密友，去找他们等于自投罗网，而且再在彼得堡逗留两天肯定会被抓回去，到那时自己下半辈子可能都出不来了，眼下还能投靠的只有伊万了，伊利亚不高兴就不高兴吧，被逼到这个份上也没有别的办法了，要是伊万不接收我自由自在地流浪也比被关起来好。老王这样想着来到了火车站，却看到售票口写着买票要身份证件，然而他的证件全锁在伊利亚的书桌里。失去梦想的老王正准备回家，突然听见车站旁一个快要出发的马车夫说老板抠门跑那么远送货到莫斯科去还一分钱都不加，回头马累死了怎么办，真是倒了八辈子霉。老王赶忙找到车夫说让我搭个顺风车，我这里有很多钱够你再买一匹马了，车夫欣然同意，王耀当夜就出了彼得堡，向着莫斯科绝尘而去。


End file.
